1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method, a computer system, and a computer program module for producing document processing orders from variable, page-individual data and from resource data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In document processing orders, which are sent for printing to electrographic high-performance printing systems whose print speed can be from 40 to more than 1,000 pages per minute, what are known as resource data are often used that are kept ready in special memory areas of a computer for repeated use. This procedure is suitable in particular for printing and for the electronic archiving of documents that are formed in individual page-by-page fashion, whereby the document data are put together in page-by-page fashion from resource data, e.g. data from forms, and from variable data, e.g. client-specific data from a database.
In the publication “Das Druckerbuch” [The Printer Book], by Dr. Gerd Goldmann (pub.), Océ Printing Systems GmbH, Poing, 6th ed. (May 2001), ISBN 3-00-001019-X, Chapter 14 describes what are called Océ PrismaPro Server Systems, which are able to process the printing orders referred to above. For this purpose, various system components are provided that provide a high degree of automation in the production of a print order. Using a print job manager, print orders can be produced at an arbitrary client console in a client network, and these orders can be communicated to an order distribution system. The print job manager can thereby not only send print orders; rather, it is also possible to use a resource manager to manage various resource data, i.e., predetermined data that can be applied to a plurality of print orders. These data are produced or loaded in the print server and are stored for multiple use. Resources of this sort include for example fonts, images, logos, page segments, or overlays. The print data can thereby be stored in an electronic archive, in addition to or instead of printing.
In the production of document processing orders, what are known as job tickets can also be used, that is, data files that contain accompanying information to the document processing orders, for example for the use of resources that are already stored in a print server or an archive server.
A typical print data format for electronic production print environments in which resources are provided is the Advanced Function Presentation format (AFP). This print data format is described for example in International Business Machines Corp. (IBM) publication no. F-544-3884-01, having the title “AFP Programming Guide and Line Data Reference.”
In the processing of print orders in a print production environment, it is of decisive importance to enable a processing of the print orders that is as efficient and flexible as possible, in order to achieve an effective use of the connected production printer, and thus a high degree of productivity.
In the document ISIS Papyrus Document System 5, of 1 Dec. 2001, published in the Internet at http://www.isis-papyrus.com, typical operating sequences for document processing orders in AFP environments are described.
From German Patent Application DE 693 26 789 T2, various methods are known for storing and managing resources.